


Fireworks

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: Rose and the Doctor arrive back in Pete’s world just in time for New Year’s Eve. They find their own way to celebrate.





	

Rose smoothed out her dress and took a sip of champagne, scanning the crowd for the Doctor. The thought that he was actually here with her still sent a wave of excitement through her. She wasn’t used to this feeling – after only one week back in Pete’s world it was still new. There’d been no time to get used to it just yet. In the middle of Christmas and the preparations for Vitex’ annual New Year’s Eve party they hadn’t had much time for each other.

Rose would have preferred to stay home with the Doctor tonight, just the two of them. Finally a chance to relax a little, to talk about the time they were apart, and more importantly, about the time that was ahead of them. But there was no way she couldn’t show up to the party, at least for a little while. To her surprise the Doctor had readily agreed to accompany her. He hadn’t left her side for the evening so far, chatting and smiling happily to everyone she introduced him to. But now, after Rose had been gone for a quick trip to the loo, he was nowhere to be seen.

The room was bustling with people. Pete’s business partners, friends and family, Torchwood staff and celebrities – everyone who didn’t want to miss out on the famous Vitex event. Rose smiled at everyone she passed as she made her way through the crowd, looking for the familiar pinstriped suit of the Doctor. But before she had the chance to find him, someone stepped in front of her, giving her a broad smile. Steve. Rose cringed on the inside and tried to put on a smile. Steve was one of the people she really didn’t want to see tonight.

“Hello!” Steve exclaimed, oblivious to her distress. “I haven’t seen you at work in ages. You all right?”

“Yeah, fine,” Rose replied, cursing the fact that he was too thick to notice she was actively avoiding him at Torchwood. After one disastrous date that Jackie had organized for her, Rose had tried everything she could to prevent working with him. Before she could think of an excuse not to talk to him, she heard the Doctor’s voice over the noise in the room.

“Rose! There you are!”

A second later the Doctor appeared at her side, a bright smile on his lips. Rose smiled back at him, grateful to have him back with her. She didn’t miss the sour expression that crossed Steve’s features. He puffed out his chest and took a step closer to her.

“I was just thinking, I had a really great time during our date. We should go out again, don’t you think?” Steve asked, giving her a sultry grin that made Rose want to puke.

The Doctor froze beside her. Rose looked up to him, seeing his face pale and his smile vanish. Shit. With everything going on during the last week, they didn’t had the chance to talk about their relationship so far – and especially not about any dreadful dating attempts while they were apart.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was interrupting something,” the Doctor said, his voice cold as ice. But worse than that was the hurt in his eyes, the disappointment lingering there although Rose knew he tried to hide it. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“No, wait!” Rose exclaimed, but the Doctor had already whirled around and stalked away. Rose cursed under her breath, pushed her glass into Steve’s hands and rushed after the Doctor without hesitation.

She finally caught up on him as he stepped out of the ballroom and into a corridor.

“Doctor!” she called and he stopped, waiting for her to catch up. His shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath before turning around to her.

“You don’t have to explain,” he said, his voice strained. “It’s all right.”

“But it’s not what you’re thinking,” Rose insisted. “Really.”

The Doctor huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn’t meet her eyes, but Rose didn’t need him to in order to know the next words were tearing him apart on the inside.

“I’m not assuming you would just want to continue our relationship where we left off. Not after all these years. You’re free to date whoever you want.”

Without thinking, Rose stepped right in front of him, grasped his lapels and pulled his mouth down to hers. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, a short demonstration that she certainly wasn’t interested in anyone else, but then the Doctor pulled her closer, opening his mouth for her as he responded to the kiss in a way she had missed so much for years. When they pulled apart, they were both a bit breathless.

“You’re the only person I want to date,” Rose said and the Doctor finally smiled, the tension vanishing from his face. “Steve and I, we went on one date, and it was terrible. Mum set us up. He talked about his golf club all the time and I wanted to strange him with my scarf.”

The Doctor laughed, pulling her into a hug.

“I wanted to punch him just now,” he confessed as he buried his nose in her hair, his arms securely wrapped around her. Rose giggled against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she said, combing her fingers through his hair. “I know this week was busy and I needed a bit of time to wrap my head around everything, but I never wanted to give you the feeling that I don’t want you.”

“It’s okay,” the Doctor said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I’m just glad you’re still with me.”

Rose pulled back a little, only enough to look him in the eyes.

“Forever,” she said, and the love shining from the Doctor’s eyes left her breathless for a second.

“I love you,” he said before crashing his lips back down to hers. He was slowly guiding them backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. Rose gasped against his mouth and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. Every stroke of his tongue against hers sent heat sizzling down her core. She buried her fingers in his hair, making the Doctor shudder. He bucked his hips against hers, making her moan as his erection rubbed against her through the thin fabric of her dress.

Slowly, the Doctor let a hand wander down her body, trailing down her arm and squeezing her hip before he reached the naked skin of her thigh. His fingers drew circles on her skin, a long forgotten language Rose still recognized from their time together, before the Doctor gently moved his hand up and under the hem of her dress.

Rose gasped as she realized his intentions, pulling back from the kiss just enough to speak.

“Here?” she asked, breathless as the Doctor’s lips latched onto her neck instead, biting and sucking until she squirmed underneath him.

“Yes,” the Doctor murmured against her skin, his voice rough and humorous. But he stopped his hand nevertheless, waiting for her approval. “We’ve done this in more public places, don’t you think? Remember Barcelona? Besides, it’s nearly midnight and everyone will be outside for the fireworks.”

Rose’s head was swimming with arousal, and the Doctor’s mention of all the other times they had done something like this made her groan. “Okay, just… touch me, please,” she begged, bucking her hips against his. The Doctor grinned against her neck before he moved his lips back to hers, kissing her long and slow. His fingers trailed to the back of her thigh and then up until he was cupping her arse.

“No knickers,” he said with surprise, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Naughty.”

“Didn’t go with this dress,” Rose replied boldly, nipping at his bottom lip when he still didn’t move his fingers to where she was hot and throbbing. “I thought you like that.”

“Oh, I do,” the Doctor said, his eyes darkening as he watched her closely. He gave her bum a squeeze before finally slipping his fingers through her wetness. Rose moaned, the first touch sending a bolt of electricity down her spine, and the Doctor quickly covered his mouth with hers, pressing her more firmly against the wall than before.

“You’ll have to be quiet,” he murmured against her lips. Rose nodded and he continued his motions, gently stroking through her folds, teasing her for a minute with light circles around her clit until Rose was panting and growing impatient.

“More,” she begged, not caring how needy she sounded, and the Doctor happily obliged. He slipped two fingers into her core, keeping his thumb pressed to her clit. Rose bucked her hips against his hand and he quickened his motions, thrusting his fingers in and out, rubbing against the spot that made her toes curl. After years of only touching herself, Rose’s arousal quickly climbed higher and higher under the Doctor’s touch. Even after all this time, he still knew how she wanted to be touched, knew what she needed to reach the peak, hard and fast. He curled his fingers, swiped his thumb against her clit and grazed his teeth against her neck, pushing her quickly towards the edge. Her mind clouded by arousal and lust, Rose only vaguely registered the fireworks booming outside before she came. She shouted out her release, the need to keep quiet forgotten as the Doctor worked her through her orgasm, lights dancing in front of her eyes and her legs quivering.

One arm curled around her waist, the Doctor kept her upright, gently guiding her down from her high with light touches. Rose panted, letting her head fall back and the Doctor stopped touching her, moving his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean.

“Good?” he asked, a smug grin on his lips and Rose gently slapped his arm.

“Of course,” she said with a roll of her eyes. The loud cracking of the fireworks outside made them both look up. It was midnight, a brand new year waiting ahead of them.

Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around the Doctor to pull his lips back to hers.

“Happy New Year,” she murmured when they pulled apart.

“Couldn’t be happier,” the Doctor replied with a smile, giving her another kiss. He pressed his body back to hers and Rose felt him hard against her hip. She trailed a hand down his chest, but the Doctor pulled back before she reached the waistband of his trousers.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said with a grin, holding out a hand to her. “I have plans for you, Rose Tyler, and none of them are executable here.” The look in his eyes send another wave of warmth through her. Rose gave him a tongue-touched grin, reaching for his hand and entangling her fingers with his.

“Lead the way,” she laughed. Happiness and love bubbled inside her, making her giddy. It was a new year, a brand new start for the two of them, and she was sure she would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
